


The Mirror of Erised (No and Yes Homo)

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [33]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: This shows the difference between what we (and Harry) think Albus sees in the mirror when we read the seventh book and what we now know from Fantastic Beasts 2.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	The Mirror of Erised (No and Yes Homo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> Just trying to prove a point, but preaching to the choir. 😂

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

The Mirror of Erised

(No homo)

“Professor, what do you see when you look in the mirror?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled, but his eyes held a hint of sadness. “I see my family whole again, just like you, Harry. I too experienced the loss of a parent. I lost my father when I was young. I lost my mother and sister just when I graduated from Hogwarts. My brother and I barely speak anymore. Yes, we have all that in common.”

Harry gave a sigh of relief. “So I’m not the only one.”

“You’re not.” Dumbledore placed a comforting had on Harry’s shoulder. “However, the mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. Powerful men have wasted away in front of it. I must ask that you don’t go looking for it. It doesn’t do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.”

“Yes, Professor.” 

Dumbledore and Harry left the room together. Dumbledore was glad that he could share such a bonding moment with the boy. It was imperative to get the boy to trust him, not to mention there was the fondness he felt for the boy.

.~.

(Yes Homo)

“Professor, what do you see when you look in the mirror?” Harry asked.

Dumbledore paused a moment. The last time he’d looked in the mirror, it had been right before his duel with Gel- with Grindelwald. He’d stared into the glass in agony, watching as the memory of the day they made their blood troth played out. Grindelwald as he was currently also appeared. Dumbledore reached out to take his hand but instead of Grindelwald’s soft warm hand, he felt cool, hard glass. 

Even when Grindelwald was destroying the Wizarding World, Dumbledore still loved him. Grindelwald... Gellert... was still his deepest, most desperate desire. That last day, he saw something new in the mirror. He and Gellert were cuddled up on Bathilda Bagshot’s living room couch during that distant summer and he was holding Gellert close. He had no doubt that if he looked into the mirror today, he’d see the same thing.

But Dumbledore couldn’t explain all that to an eleven year old. He had to come up with a white lie, and fast. He recalled a Muggle brand of socks called Gelert brand. That would do nicely. It wouldn’t be a true lie. 

“I? I see myself holding a pair of socks.”

The End


End file.
